


Cody and Obi-Wan: A Marriage Story

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Insanity, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Powerful Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, wandavision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: After years of suffering and pain, Cody and Obi-Wan finally get their happily ever after.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Cody and Obi-Wan: A Marriage Story

Obi-Wan lifted up the plates and cleaned the glasses with barely a twitch of the fingers, thanking the fact that Anakin wasn’t here to lecture him on his “frivolous use of the force.” It was one of his favorite chores, it took the mind of the hustle bustle of everyday life.

So caught up in his cleaning, he hadn’t noticed Cody’s entrance into hi— _their_ quarters. He wasn’t soon to forget the magical event that happened.

One of his wayward plates collided right with Cody’s head. Thankfully, no damage had been done.

Cody glanced down at what had caused his momentary stop and saw the shattered pieces of the plate.

He gazed up at Obi-Wan with a look that made the other flush. “My husband and his flying plates.”

“My husband and his invulnerable head,” he shot back. 

Cody gathered him up in his arms and twirled him around _their_ kitchen, cleaning already forgotten.

“Aren’t we a fine pair?” The trooper asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the other’s head, eliciting a soft chuckle from the redhead. 

A flick of the wrist and the plate mended itself, as though nothing had been done to it in the first place.

“What do you say to silver dollar pancakes, crispy hash browns, bacon, eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, and black coffee?” 

“Well, I’d say, husband, that anything you cook would taste wonderful. You’d make a ration bar taste heavenly.”

It was incredibly hard to blush at that. Whoa, boy.

“Well, that explains the empty refrigerator.” Obi-Wan exclaimed, gazing at said empty refrigerator. His husband was a menace to cook for!

“Obi?” Cody asked, still holding on to the smaller figure, but clearly distracted by something, “Is there something special about today?”

“You mean the apron? I mean it is a bit much, but I really didn’t want to get my clothes dirty…” He responded, smoothing down his clothes.

“No, no, dear. You look lovely. I mean, there on the calendar. Someone’s drawn a little heart right above today’s date.”

Oh, force! Was today a special date? Why couldn’t he remember? Oh crap, crap, crap, crap. What was he forgetting? How could he play this off coolly?

“Oh! The little heart?” Obi-Wan spun around to face the same calendar. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten, Cody.”

“Forgotten? As a clone trooper, I’m incapable of forgetting. I remember everything. It’s just in my programming, dear. That’s not an exaggeration. In fact, I’m incapable of exaggeration.”

“Well, then tell me what’s so important about today’s date.”

Cody had the same look on his face from when he had been caught by a force of droids and had to stall them to buy Ghost Company time to rescue him. The look of “I can’t let anybody see I’m panicking.”

“What was the question again?”

He blanked. Cool Cody, cool.

“Oh, well, perhaps you've forgotten yourself.” Cody had managed to circle the conversation back to him. Rex was such a bad influence on his Commander.

“Me? Force, no.” Obi-Wan sputtered. “I’ve been so looking forward to it.”

“As have I. Today we are celebrating…”

“You bet we are. It’s the first time we…”

“Yes?”

“...Have ever celebrated this occasion before.”

“It’s a special day!”

“Perhaps an evening…”

“...Of great significance…”

“To us both!”

“Naturally.” Cody said with a slight smirk to his words as he leaned into Obi-Wan’s face.

“Obviously.”

“Exactly.”

They both cherished the short kiss they had been granted.

“Well done, us.”

They spent a minute in comfortable silence until Cody’s comm beeped. A quick glance of it and the content expression on his face turned into one of regret.

“They need me in the War Room, _General.”_ A subtle reminder of the other’s title that had been whispered many times during the cold missions in the vacuum of space.

“Oh, don’t forget!” Was yelled as Cody had one foot out the door. A quick throw and Cody’s helmet was in his arms. 

“Have a good day, dear!”

* * *

A knock at his door interrupted his five minute staredown with the calendar that remained unfruitful.

“Hello, Master Kenobi! I’m new to the Temple and just wanted to say how incredibly awesome you are, Master. I’m Knight Sheltine, by the way, your neighbor down the hall. Also, sorry for the early greeting, I was just very nervous.”

“It is very nice to meet you, Knight Sheltine. I love meeting visitors, so don’t worry, come on in, come on in.” He ushered the (slightly sweaty) man into his quarters. 

“If you can and you wouldn’t mind, can I ask you some questions?”

“Of course you can, my dear.” 

“So first, um wow, I never thought I’d actually meet you. You’re a legend on my planet, which is Naboo, if you were wondering. And that work you’ve done with the Trade Federation and saving the Queen’s life at the risk of your own Master…”

He noticed the pained look come over the General.

“But, uh, what I- what I wanted to um, ask was, uh, what planet are from.”

“Have you heard of Stewjon, Knight Sheltine?” At a shake of the head, he forged on. “My home planet is Stewjon, home of very high level force sensitives. But I’m afraid that is a story for another day.”

“Wow, General, or Master Kenobi, if you’d prefer. Are you any good at sabacc?” A sly look replaced the one of anxiousness that everyone got when conversing of the slightly illegal game that always found its way into the lower half of the Temple.

“I’ll let you see for yourself, kid.”

“I see you’ve gotten yourself settled in with your husband already, Master Kenobi. If the rumors do appear to be true, that is…”

Obi-Wan laughed. “You’ve got a sharp tongue that’s gonna get you far, kid.”

“So they are too true? You married your Commander?”

“Yup. As a matter of fact, he’ll be home later tonight for a special occasion. Just the two of us.”

“Oh! I didn’t know. Uh, is it somebody’s birthday?”

Ah, the dreaded answer that continued to elude him.

“Not a birthday, no.”

Sheltine checked his chrono, “Well, today isn’t a holiday, is it.” He frowned.

“No, not a holiday.”

“An anniversary, then?”

“Ye...Yes! Yes, it’s our anniversary!”

“Oh, how wonderful. Wait a minute, how long have you’ve been dating?”

“Well, it feels as though we’ve always been together.”

“Forgive my language, Master. But you are a lucky bastard. The only way Hugsk remembers our anniversaries is if there were a brandy called Helona 2nd. So what do you have planned?”

“Pardon?”

“...For your special night! A handsome man like you doesn’t have to do much, Master.”

“Sheltine!”

“I call it like I see it, Master. I was just reading something on the Holonet called, ‘How To Treat Your Husband To Keep Your Husband.’ And let me tell you, Hugsk could definitely read a few pages of it. Here! I’ll find it for you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to make of the young Knight who had managed to worm his way into his life and his personal business, but it wouldn’t hurt to see where it leads him to.

* * *

“Here’s the paperwork you asked for, Rex.” Cody said, passing along the footlong stack of datapads to the blond captain’s desk.

“Gee, Codes, this is incredible! The music isn’t bothering you, is it?”

There was indeed music playing from the small radio of Rex’ desk, but in honesty, Cody hadn’t even realized something was playing, paperwork taking precedence. He was never tired of teasing his batchmate though.

“In terms of distracting from work, or the nonsensical nature of the words?”

“The first one.”

“Ah, then it’s a no then.”

Cody looked around at the others in the room, all fixed in their assigned work.

“Is there something I can help you with, Codes?”

“...Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. Would you be so kind as to tell me what the hell I just typed into the paperwork? Because I can tell you that I couldn’t recall a single thing I’ve read in it.”

“Well, all I know is that since you’ve gotten here, productivity has gone up 300%.”

“Thank you, I guess. But what exactly are we doing here?”

“Mission reports and war strategies. And no one can fill them out like you, buddy. What’s got your armor turned backwards?”

Cody had to sit down as the events of the day caught up with him. He wiped his tired face with both hands and sighed.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just a bit on edge today. _Apparently,_ there’s something special about today, special to Obi-Wan, but I can’t for the life of me, recall what it is.”

If Rex had an answer to that, it was caught off as General Windu entered the room. He tried to remain unnoticed, but the General’s side eye caught his and that was enough to peak his interest.

“Commander Cody.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Master Billaba and I are looking forward to this evening.”

It had been a drunken mistake done by him and Obi-Wan, but he still should have remembered what the blasted heart meant.

“OH! Of course, sir. Dinner with General Billaba and her Master, General Windu. How could anyone forget, sir? ”

“Trooper dinners are a rite of passage for the new clones, Commander. Dogma over there failed miserably. Isn’t that right, Dogma?”

“I was a fool to think five courses would be sufficient, sir.”

Mace ignored the pitiful complaint of the clone and centered his gaze on Cody, which made the other sweat in his blacks.

“You know, I owe my success to being a keen judge of character. Your future in this army depends on it.”

Master Windu departed, leaving Cody to wonder how he was going to explain this to Obi-Wan.

* * *

“You don’t have a song? A special tune you played at your wedding? Which I heard was marvelous by the way.”

“No, nothing special.”

“Don’t worry, Master, I’ll give you my music selection, which I’m sure you’d love.”

“I’m sure whatever you choose is going to be great, Sheltine.”

The Knight picked up the pad as he ticked things off. 

“So, we have music covered, wardrobe, decor. Oh!” He leaned in, grinning. He lowered his voice. “What about seduction techniques?”

“Oh! I have those.”

“Of course you do, Master.” He replied, flicking through the different options shown.

“...But, just out of curiosity. What does it say?”

“That you should stumble when you walk into a room so that he can catch you. It’s romantic.”

“Any other tricks?” Obi-Wan put down the glass of wine he had been nursing for the past two hours.

“You could point out that the death rate of single men is twice that the death of a married man.” 

“Now, that’s romantic.” The two collapsed into a fit of giggles.

The second distraction of the day came when his comm beeped.

“Kenobi, here.”

“Obi, darling.”

“Cody, dear.”

“Listen, about tonight….”

“Don’t worry dear, I have everything under control.”

Cody breathed out a sigh of relief. Count on Obi-Wan to save the day.

“Oh, that is a welcome assurance. I must confess, I’m really rather nervous.”

“‘Nervous’? Whateverfor?”

“Well, you know, darling. I still get rather tongue-tied.”

“Cody, after all this time?”

“There’s an awful lot riding on this one, Obi. If tonight doesn’t go just so, I think this could be the end.”

_Was Cody going to divorce him if the night doesn’t go perfectly?_

“It’s just one night. There’s no need to be dramatic.”

“Look, I think the best course of action is to impress the most important person in the room.”

“Well, as do I!”

“Good, glad to know we’re both on the same page. Until tonight, then, my darling.”

“Until tonight.”

* * *

“Here we are!” Cody exclaimed, opening the door to allow the Masters in. He paused at the doorway to take in the room. The room with the lights turned down and candles lit.

“How very atmospheric.” Depa said.

Master Windu was less impressed. “What’s wrong, Cody. You blow a fuse?”

“Pardon me while I go fetch my husband.”

He luckily found said husband in the kitchen, right about to exit, until a quick hold of the arms and a spin, turned him around. From Obi-Wan’s small gasp, he was pretty sure he saw their new guests, but Cody was more focused on something else.

“Cody, why are they here?”

_“What are you wearing?”_

“It’s our anniversary!”

Never had he been this confused. “Our anniversary of what?”

“Well, if you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you.” Obi-Wan was on the verge of tears now.

“Masters Windu and Billaba are here because of the employee dinner. Don’t you remember?”

“Obi, listen. It’s very romantic, to have the music, that stunning outfit and the lovely romantic dinner you had planned.” He took a glimpse around the room. “I don’t want to be unappreciative, but…”

“Your boss and his former padawan are expecting a home-cooked meal.”

“Exactly.” It was good to know that they were both panicking.

“Oh, Sheltine! you’re a lifesaver!”

“Of course, Master. What kind of Jedi would I be if I didn’t know how to steal food from the mess hall.” He whispered as he dropped down from the vents.

The two of them carefully placed the items the Knight acquired as quietly as possible.

“Oh, thank you, Sheltine. I think I’ve got it covered from here.”

“Are you sure, Master? Many hands make light work. And many mouths make good gossip.” He said, as he jumped up back into the vent, smirking down at the other. 

“Naughty boy.” He said as with a little use of the force, he slid the grate in front of Sheltine’s face.

“Anyone hungry?”

“Starved, more like.” Master Windu grumped.

“My head is starting to feel woozy.” Depa muttered.

A loud crash from the kitchen sounded.

“What was that.”

“Nothing! Nothing.” Cody moved in Mace’s path to the door. “I think tonight is going swimmingly, don’t you?”

“My head is spinning.” Depa cried out, moving forward to sit on their couch. Cody moved to help her.

“Oh, Master Billaba...”

“Do you hear that? My padawan’s head is spinning. Generally speaking, I don't like her head to do that. You know, I'm beginning to think that you’re not management material, Cody. You know I had high hopes for you. But from what I’ve seen here tonight, you can barely keep it together. I mean, look around. There’s all this chaos going on in your household. Now, when are we going to eat?”

“Dinner is served.” Obi-Wan declared, standing next to a full stocked table. 

As the guests were distracted, Cody offered his husband a blinding smile. HE truly did hae the best husband.

“Let’s have a toast! To my lovely and wonderful husband.”

“To our esteemed guests!”

“Cheers.”

“Please, eat before it gets cold.”

* * *

Small talk was hard to make at the table.

“So, Obi-Wan, why did you decide to stay at the Temple. How long have you been married?” 

Obi-Wan froze.

Cody noticed and picked up the slack. “What my husband means to say is that we stayed because…”

“Yes, we stayed because…”

“And we were married…”

“Yes, yes, we were married in…”

“Well? Stayed because? Married when?” Mace gripped.

“Patience, Mace.” Depa explained. “They’re setting up their story. Let them tell it.”

“We...Our story…” Obi-Wan tried. He chuckled nervously.

“Yes, what exactly is your story?”

“Oh, just leave the poor lovers alone, Mace.”

“No, really, I mean, I think it’s a perfectly simple question. Honestly. Why did you come here? Why?” He slammed a hand down on the table. “Damn it, why? Why did you—”

He was cut off from the rest of his sentence as a piece of his dinner caught in his throat. He started choking in his seat.

“Oh, Mace, stop it.”

“Stop it.” Depa chuckled with tears in her eyes while her hosts looked on.

“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.” Master Windu kept choking as his student kept joking around. He fell to the ground clutching his throat.

“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.”

Cody was met full force with the glare of Obi-Wan. 

“Cody, help him.”

A quick hit to the back dislodged the strawberry from the man. 

“Well, would you look at the time.” Mace said, looking at his chrono. “We’d better be going.”

“Yes. We’d better.”

“Are you both all right?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but ask.

The Chalactan took his hand into hers.

“We had such a lovely time.”

“Well, thank you for coming.”

“Yu made me proud tonight, Commander. First thing Centaxday morning, you and me are going to have a little chat. We’ll see about that promotion.”

“Yes, sir.”

They both exhaled in relief as the two Masters left.

“We are an unusual couple you know, Codes.”

“Oh, I don’t think that was ever in question, dear.”

“Well, what I mean is...We don’t have an anniversary. Or wedding rings.”

“Well, we can remedy that. Today could be our anniversary.”

“Of what? Surviving our first dinner party?”

“Precisely.” He said, snuggling closer to his husband.

“And the rings?”

“Well, couldn’t you make some for us?

They held their hands out, palms facing away from them. A tilt of the head and matching gold rings appeared on their fingers.

Cody held Obi-Wan’s face. “I do. Do you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“And they lived happily ever after.”

They remained that way for a while. Lips locked, arms together in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of this sounds familiar, there is a reason....


End file.
